Quentin Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1996–1999, 2001–2015, 2019– | first = September 20, 1996 | last = | spinoffs = | family = | alias = Dewey Shaw | born = Quentin Dewayne Shaw | died = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Kenya Winters (2001–2005) | romances = Becca Anderson | father = Razor Jerome | mother = Lorie Drake | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = Zoe Grayson | halfbrothers = Hunter Grayson Rome Grayson | halfsisters = | sons = | daughters = Maxine Grayson Jordan Grayson | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Emory Drake | grandmothers = Bernadette Henson-Jerome Maxine Drake | nephews = Wyatt Grayson | nieces = Teagan Rayburn | uncles = Nicholas Grayson | aunts = Vicki Porter Vivian Winters | cousins = Nikki Grayson Terence Grayson Adonis Grayson Cordelia Porter Joey Grayson Grayson Porter Spencer Winters Charlie Ashton Marina Grayson | relatives = }} Quentin Dewayne Grayson is a from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Quentin, originally called Dewey, is introduced in 1996 as a prisoner hired by Terry Grayson to donate his bone-marrow to save Lorie Drake. When Quentin runs off with Lorie's daughter Zoe, Terry tracks them down to reveal Quentin is Zoe's twin brother before they sleep together. Storylines 1996–1999 In September 1996, Terry Grayson tracks down Quentin "Dewey" Shaw when he is still in prison. Having discovered Dewey is a done-marrow match for Lorie Drake, he offers him money to donate and save Lorie's life. However, Dewey wants more than just money – he wants to get out prison. Dewey is shocked when Terry gets superior court judge Dan Ingram to vacate the remainder of his sentence for good behavior and he is released. A man of his word, Dewey agrees to donate bone-marrow Lorie much to the delight of her daughter Zoe Grayson. Instead of Dewey, he introduces himself by his birth name, Quentin, in an effort to distance himself from his past. After the transplant, he makes plans to leave town but Zoe and Lorie convince him to stick around. Zoe helps Quentin get a job at a local bar where the two often meet for lunch. Their meetings make Terry uneasy as he believes Quentin will cause trouble for his granddaughter who is reeling from losing her boyfriend Dustin Rayburn. However, Quentin assures Terry they are just friends. When Terry witnesses a particularly close moment between them, he blackmails Quentin into leaving town by threatening to send him back to prison. Zoe finds Dewey packing up his motel room and come clean about his history. Zoe doesn't care and decides to leave with him. The two end up at a motel just outside of town where a frantic Terry and Lorie track them down to reveal that Quentin is Zoe's twin brother. Zoe introduces Quentin to their baby brother Rome and notices she quiet when has ask about their father. In 1997, in exchange for having his record being expunged, Quentin agrees to be Shawn Robinson's criminal informant as he investigates a local drug ring. In July 1997, Quentin meets his father Razor Jerome for the first time and is shocked to discover Razor works for the kingpin he's been investigating. In 1998, Zoe and Quentin are shocked to discover Razor has another son, Hunter. Razor reveals that Hunter's mother divorced him when she found out he was abusing drugs. Shawn and Quentin manage to work out a deal where Razor gets full immunity if he testifies against his boss and goes to rehab, which he does. Unfortunately, their plan backfires and Shawn is killed in June 1998 weeks after a successful sting operation sends the kingpin and many of his associates to prison. Quentin is comforted by Kenya Winters and they soon start dating. In 1999, Quentin is excited to meet his grandmother Maxine Drake for the first time but she changes her mind about visiting when she learns he is living in Jericho City. In May 1999, Quentin leaves town after he gets accepted into the FBI academy in Virginia. 2001–2010 Quentin returns in 2001 and soon becomes engaged to Kenya. They are married on New Year's Eve. 2011–2015 2019– Development Creation and background Quentin was created for the revamped series and does not appear in the original bible for the previous series, If Tomorrow Comes. The character, who was originally called Chad, was first created as Zoe's younger brother in the summer of 2019. The show's creator, Nicolas Walker, has always been determined to incorporate a set of twins into the Grayson family. However, Walker's constant revisions does away with the twins. The first set of twins were Quentin's father Razor, and his uncle Nicholas Grayson. The second set were Quentin's cousins, Nikki and Terence. However, in late 2019 and early 2020, those plots are revised as Walker felt it would better serve the plot. In an effort to expand the Graysons by patterning them after one of his favorite soap opera families from , the , Nick goes from having six children to five, and Razor goes from having two children, to four. Quentin would be one of Razor's four children and Zoe's twin, keeping in line with Walker's need to incorporate twins into the family. Quentin is born to a 14 year old Lorie Drake after an emergency c-section on March 3, 1974, in Atlanta, Georgia. Lorie who doesn't know she is carrying twins has already agreed to put her baby up for adoption. When she changes her mind just before the surgery, her mother Maxine having already signed a contract with a black market dealer without Lorie's knowledge is relieved when Lorie gives birth to twins. She honors her daughter's wish by keeping Zoe and handing Quentin over to the dealer in exchange for a huge check. He is adopted by the Shaw family who are killed in a car accident when Quentin is only 2 years old. Quentin is sent to an orphanage where he is eventually foster by another family at age 12. Personality Romances References External links